Sock
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Lucy always walks to class passed Natsu as he fights Gray and sometimes steals glances at her.One day, she notices that her sock is down and her day takes an awkward turn from there. “Does anybody else think it’s weird that all this happened over a sock?"


Lucy walks to class everyday and passes the hot tempered Natsu as he fights with Gray and steals glances at her. One day, she notices that her sock is down and things take an awkward turn from there. "Does anybody else think it's weird that all this happened over a sock?" He asked. NaLu One shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Sock

Lucy walked down the almost empty hallway with a smile on her face. It was a normal day, if anything around this place could be called 'normal'. It was warm outside and the sun was shining, so she wore her favorite tank top and miniskirt. She decided to ignore the usual arguing of the two boys in the hallway.

"Damn it Gray! You take that back!" A boy with salmon colored hair and a fiery temper growled, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt.

"Not a chance! It's not my fault your brain has turned to ash," came the black haired boy's icy reply as he grabbed the other's collar in return. The other three guys next to them paid them no mind and continued their conversation.

Everyone knew about Natsu and Gray, their fights were legendary around school, but Lucy didn't care much. They'd always been like this since they met when they were eleven, and they had always been complete opposites, like fire and ice.

The only person that could make them stop was the Class president, Erza, but she would be out of school for a while. Since no one could stop them, there was a high chance their fights would rage out of control and destroy something.

She didn't pay much attention to them on her way by. Everyday she'd pass them on her way to class and just about everyday they were fighting. A few times she'd caught Natsu looking at her strangely, but he turned away when she looked back at him.

Lucy walked passed them without even glancing at them, but she stopped when she realized one of her knee-high socks was down. So she bent over to pull it up.

Suddenly, the once noisy hallway went dead silent. Lucy hesitated in confusion and stood up looking back to see what caused the change.

All attention was on her and she didn't know why. Gray had a smirk on his face and Natsu kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What? Is something wrong." Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows. _'Why are they looking at me like that?'_

"N-no nothing", Natsu stuttered, his face slightly red.

"Nope, nothing at all." Gray replied, chuckling amusedly and diverting his attention to the other boy. They all looked at Natsu and grinned.

"You sure?" She looked at the stunned Natsu.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about him." Jet, their friend with the carrot colored hair, snickered gesturing to Natsu.

"Ok then..." She said uncertainly and walked away, waving a hand. "Later."

Natsu looked at Gray and grinned, "That made my day ice-block, I can't even fight with you anymore, see you later."

He walked cheerfully to his next class, his head filled with thoughts of the pretty Lucy, walking by his side and holding his arm.

~X~

During lunch, Natsu tried to get the courage to go talk to Lucy, but he would find little excuses not to go. It was one of the rare moments he and Gray spent together without physically fighting or arguing.

"You gonna talk to her or what?" He looked at Lucy sitting at a table with her friends Jubia, Levy, and Mira.

"Well, you see I'm all out of soda, so I should go get some more." He got out of his chair. _'There are too many people around he right now.'_

"I'm not drinking this one, take it. It's unopened, so you know it's not poisoned. Now go talk to her." Gray pushed the can towards Natsu and leaned back in his chair, smirking.

'_Damn.'_ Natsu looked down. "My shoes are untied."

"You're wearing mandals. They don't tie." Gray rolled his eyes. (a/n: If you don't know, "mandals" are man-sandals.)

"Well you see it was like this-."

"Stop acting like a chicken and go over there or maybe I will." Gray cut him off.

Just then, the bell rang and Natsu walked away, calling over his shoulder, "The bell rang so I have to go to class, but I will get you back for calling me a chicken."

~X~

Lucy sat at a table after school reading a new novel she had become interested in, but she couldn't help the feeling she was being watched.

When she finally looked up, she saw a head of salmon colored hair suddenly turn away from her. But she shrugged it off and went back to reading.

Two tables away, Natsu thought, _'Why am I doing this? I one of the strongest guys on campus I should just go talk to her.'_

With that, Natsu walked over to Lucy's table, but hadn't thought of anything to say so he just stood there uncomfortably. Lucy felt the uncomfortable atmosphere and looked up to see him standing there.

"Hi, did you need something?" She looked up at him with large hazel brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm Natsu." He said awkwardly, his face turning red.

"I know who you are," she said looking back down at her book with a smile. "Most people around here do."

"Oh. Really?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.

"You're always fighting with Gray, and your names are all anyone can hear Erza yelling," Lucy chuckled to herself, and Natsu shuttered at the thought.

"That woman is truly scary."

"I know, but she can be nice if you don't bug her." Lucy giggled turning the page of her book.

"If you say so…" He furrowed his eyebrows and she giggled. "Is that a good book?"

"Yeah, I really like it. It's a story where the signs from the zodiac are the characters. Leo is supposed to be a very charming, smooth-talking kind of guy and Aquarius is beautiful mermaid with a violent temper, it's interesting."

"Wow, you're really smart. I don't think I would be able to understand what was happening." Natsu grinned goofily. _'She's cute when she smiles like that._'

"It's not so hard to understand." Lucy smiled back at him, and then looked down at her book again. They sat in silence until Natsu shattered it.

"You have a really nice butt, by the way." Natsu grinned widely at her, and her head snapped up to stare at him in shock.

"Excuse Me?!" Lucy's mouth dropped. _'He says that as if it were the most normal thing in the world.'_

"I said you-"

"I know what you said. What the hell are you talking about?!"

"This morning when you walked passed me and you were fixing your socks."

"What!?"

"Yeah, when you bent over. Jet, Droy, Elfman, the ice block, and even that damn Gazille thought so, too."

At this statement Lucy's eyes grew wide and a horrified expression spread across her face.

"I can't even believe this!" Lucy stood up from her seat and snapped her book closed, face red with embarrassment.

Just then her best friend Levy came walking by and stopped, waving when she saw Lucy. "Hey Luce-"

"We were just leaving!" Lucy rushed forward and grabbed Levy's arm, and dragged her off, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

'_Why'd she leave? And just when I got comfortable talking to her, too.' _Natsu thought in disappointment.

~X~

"It's so embarrassing Levy, I flashed him and about four other guys without even knowing it." They sat in Lucy's living room, drinking lemonade.

"How could you not know?" Levy strained to keep an amused grin off her face. "You didn't feel a breeze?"

"I don't know, but I bent down to fix my socks and everything behind me went dead silent. When I looked up to see why, four of them were just staring at me with weird grins on their faces and Natsu looked like a fish out of water."

"You should have known, I mean, five guys staring at you with creepy grins should raise a red flag, Luce.

"I wasn't thinking, weird things always happen to me so I decided to ignore them."

"And then he decides to tell me I have a nice butt." Lucy's face flamed, and Levy burst out laughing and fell off her chair, holding her stomach.

"That is awesome. What did you say?" Levy asked in between breaths.

"I was like, 'Excuse Me?!' I was so shocked that I couldn't say much else. It seriously came out of nowhere."

Levy giggled "I would have said, 'Thanks, I work out.'"

Lucy rolled her eyes then smiled at the other girl, "Levy you are out of your mind."

"Yeah, how nice of you to notice."

"It's so weird Levy, he's so dumb and annoying that he's almost charming."

"I know what you mean. There's this guy, Gazille-"

"The creepy punk rocker with all the piercings all over his body!?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"He's not that creepy."

"Yes he is!"

"He's not. Anyway, he's rude, aggressive and self centered, but there is something dark and sexy about him." Levy smile at the horrified look on Lucy's face.

"How is that possible?"

"It's just one of those weird unexplainable things."

"He thought my butt was nice too you know."

"I'm not surprised." Levy said dryly.

"What do I do now? I have to walk that way to get to class everyday?"

"Walk to class like it never happened."

"That's easier said than done, Levy."

~X~

The next day when Lucy was walking to her class, as if nothing had ever happened, she was wearing another tank top and a pair of shorts. She decided to go without knee high socks and wear her favorite heels.

'_They're not going to see my underwear this time. I'm not taking any chances.' _She thought in satisfaction_._

She smiled to herself, thinking that she would easily walk by and ignore them like yesterday never happened. She turned the corner, but her smile faltered when she saw that there were about seven boys leaning against the wall waiting for her walk by.

'_Seven!?'_

Some looked her up and down with a smirk, others turned to Natsu, grinning. He was at the very center of them staring at her unblinkingly with an odd look of determination.

'_This is so creepy! Am I going to have to deal with this until school ends?!' _Lucy thought in annoyance. _'Well, might as well, act natural and look good doing it.'_

Lucy raised her head high and strutted defiantly on to her next class, all the while, praying that her heels didn't snap.

She thought, _'Don't trip and fall! Not out here, not now!'_

"Hey, why don't you fix your socks today?!" someone yelled mockingly, but she wasn't going to take the time to figure out who it was.

'_No I'm not going to look at you!'_ She thought determinedly.

She opened the door to the room and shut it without looking back, only to step on a pencil and fall backwards onto her butt.

She jumped up quickly and walked to her desk to sit next to her friend Jubia, "Nobody saw that!"

"Jubia saw, Lucy. They did, too." Jubia smiled at her and waved a hand out, gesturing to the people snickering behind them.

"Why me?" Lucy blushed, hanging her head slightly as Jubia patted her on the back comfortingly.

~X~

Lucy walked to the vending machine and bought a soda, she bent to pull it out of the slot when she heard a low scratchy voice.

"Damn Bunny-girl. You wanna throw some of that my way?" She snatched the can out of the slot and stood quickly to see Gazille leaning against the machine next to her.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." He smirked down at her showing off his sharp canines.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." She turned around and walked off without looking back to see the amused look on his face.

'_Trying to avoid him and his friend is going to cause me more trouble that I need. I'm going to stop this craziness before it spreads like fire!'_

Lucy stormed down the hall and stopped when she saw Gray turn and stare at her, "Where is he?!"

"What, the hot head?" Gray raised an eyebrow at the dangerous look she was giving him

"Yeah him!" She growled and Gray flinched backwards, pointing towards the back hallway, where Natsu was eating his lunch.

Lucy had to use all her control to keep herself from running down the hall and screaming curses at him. _'Deep breaths, Lucy!'_

When she approached him, she almost jumped on him out of anger, but she calmed down and said in a disgustingly sweet voice, "Natsu, can I talk to you, please."

"Lucy!?" Natsu looked up from the food he was so distracted with and was surprised to see her.

"How did you know my name?" She hesitated realizing she never told him, and Natsu grinned nervously.

He looked away shyly, "I've known your name since we were ten years old, when you would read in front of the class you always looked so happy and I wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't you say 'hi' back then, like a normal person?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was nervous, when you smile at me I get confused and forget what I should be doing."

"Do you even know what you were supposed to be doing most of the time?" She raised an eyebrow at him."

"No… but that's beside the point."

"Well, you didn't seem nervous when you were staring at me two hours ago. What makes that any different than other times?"

"I was with my friends. Being with people you trust can help a lot." He smiled dumbly at her and she sighed in exasperation.

"Well, can you stop? It's really kind of creepy when a group of people all turn and smirk at you simultaneously…" she frowned, remembering the awkward moment in the hall and at the vending machine.

"Well, maybe you should just be less hot."

"I don't think that's possible."

"I know. It was a stupid suggestion." Natsu nodded in agreement, making Lucy break out into laughter.

"Thanks Natsu. But really, please make your friends stop."

"Alright, I'll make them stop. They can't have you anyway."

"Why's that?" She asked dryly.

"I saw you first." He shrugged simply and stood up, walking back up the hallway. "Isn't it obvious? You're with me now."

"So what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She rolled her eyes and walked alongside him.

"It means exactly what it sounds like it means." He stated as they made their way towards his friends.

~X~

As they approached, his friends grinned and Gray said, "Wow Natsu, I didn't think you could do it."

"Shut up, I'm not a coward."

"From the way you tried to run away yesterday and how you hid in the hallway, I couldn't tell."

"You trying to start somethin' you stupid icicle?!" they both tensed as they prepared to fight.

"Guys…stop before I break you both in half!" Lucy growled menacingly making them both freeze in fear.

"Now I know why you were afraid to go near her. She's almost as scary as Erza" Gray mumbled and Natsu nodded.

"Natsu, tell them." Lucy demanded.

"You can't stare at her anymore." Natsu said and Lucy nodded.

His friends stared at him blankly and Gray asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." Natsu stated simply

At this announcement all of the guy's eyebrows shot up, and they looked from her to him in disbelief. Lucy looked at Natsu in shock and reached up, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Excuse us." She said quickly and dragged him several feet away.

"Natsu, I don't remember that part of the conversation." She hissed and let go of his shirt, glaring at him.

"I said I saw you first remember, so they can't have you and you're all mine. You don't remember that?"

"I thought you were just trying to be funny." She frowned.

"No, I **am** funny, but I was completely serious about you being my girlfriend." He smiled sincerely, and Lucy raised an astonished eyebrow.

'_Well, he __**is**__ kind of cute and he's honest, sometimes too honest…'_ Lucy thought.

Gray's mocking voice echoed from behind them, "Don't believe him, he's just trying to get in your socks! Why do you think-?!"

"Shut the hell up Gray!" He snapped his head around. "No one asked you!"

Gray's eyebrows shot up and Natsu looked back at Lucy with a smile.

"Alright," she sighed "I'll give you a chance, but-"

Natsu didn't wait for her to finish the sentence before his lips were on hers, and she was pulled against his solid frame. Lucy was caught off guard by his sudden bold move, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. _'And he's got awesome abs."_

Lucy threw her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to get closer. Natsu was surprised that she didn't slap him but he wasn't complaining. _'I have the girl I want and she's not trying to kill me, that's a good start.'_

Natsu's friends stared at them, and then Gray smirked at him and said, "Took him long enough. I thought I'd have to push him harder."

"So you're saying that when you bugged him about her, it was to give him the push he needed to talk to her…?" Jet asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Gray grinned in response.

"That's a lie and you know it." Droy shook his head.

"What, you don't believe I could do something out of the kindness of my heart?" He asked feigning a hurt expression.

"No." all the other boys said simultaneously.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He smirked then yelled to Lucy and Natsu, "Are you going to come for air anytime soon?!"

They broke apart, both of them flushed from the lack of oxygen, and yelled back, "Shut up, Gray!!!"

"Everyone treats me so badly." He mumbled.

~X~

Everyone stood near the wall, and Natsu held Lucy close to him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, when suddenly a thought came to him,

"Does anybody else think it's weird that all this happened over a sock?" He asked and the others nodded.

Just then Jubia came walking up the hall and smiled at Lucy. She turned and her eyes lingered on Gray, when she noticed her thigh high stockings were rolling down.

"Oh, Jubia has to fix her sock." At this all the guy turned their attention to her.

Lucy's head whipped around and she screamed, "NO! Jubia!"

It was too late, Jubia had already leaned over and everyone in front of her saw down her shirt and everyone behind her saw up her skirt. All went silent and suddenly Gray smirked and said, "Nice."

Hoped you liked it and could understand what was actually happening. It was based off of something that happened to me.


End file.
